my_archenemy_sistersfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Spirit Bokor
Evil Spirit Bokor is a member of the organisation Evil Spirit. He is named for his profession, a type of Voodoo practitioner who uses the art for evil purposes. Appearance The Bokor is a young man with sickly-pale skin, black hair and thin-framed glasses. He wears a black suit over a white shirt, black pants, black gloves and boots, and a tie. He carries around a cane with a metal head shaped like a skull.Volume 7, Chapter 3 Personality The Bokor is calm and dispassionate even in the middle of a battle, freely speaking to his enemies. As a member of the black market, the Bokor sees everything as a product or potential product. Upon seeing the Zombie Ayumi, he expresses admiration for the quality of her preservation, while at the same time calling her ability to act freely a flaw. He also thinks she's a puppet of Satori, unable to consider the possibility that she's helping him of her own free will. He even considers Karen, a Valkyrie whose power is feared by most, someone he can capture and sell. As part of this attitude, the Bokor has a sense of professionalism that causes him to avoid damaging his own products. History Volume 7 The Bokor first appears in Satori Amatsu's hallucination, in the tunnel network underneath Kukyou City. He uses lime poison to kill Akemi Sagawa to erase any traces that might lead others to Evil Spirit. He speaks with Satori and Ayumi. When things escalate into a fight, the Bokor raises Akemi as a Zombie to fight for him. The zombified Akemi has the ability to expel her innards as a ranged weapon, forcing the duo to retreat. The Bokor uses Akemi to create a magic circle on the walls and floor as part of a ritual. Satori attempts to use the darkness to sneak up behind the Bokor, but he is incapacitated upon seeing the magic circle. The Bokor talks to Satori again in an attempt to find out who he is. Satori has Maxwell control a train to run over the Bokor and Akemi, but this proves insufficient to kill them. The Bokor transforms either himself or Akemi (it's unclear which is the case) into a monster strong enough to topple the train. Fly Villiers then appears, in the form of a swarm of flies. She decomposes the monster into a liquid and consumes only the contaminated portions, leaving the Bokor and Akemi unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Abilities The Bokor is a master of Voodoo, having all of the same capabilities as the proper priests known as Houngan.Volume 7, Chapter 2 Lime Poison: The Bokor can create a powerful and undetectable poison by cutting off half of a lime growing on a tree and performing a ritual (which involves offering it on an altar) with this half, causing the half still on the tree to develop the poison. This poison causes the victim to cough up their own innards. It can also be used to activate Acute Zombie Powder and create a Zombie. The only antidote is give them the half of the lime used in the ritual. Zombie Creation: The Bokor can turn human corpses into Zombies. These Zombies are fully under his control, unlike those created by other Zombies. The Bokor can alter a Zombie to give it the ability to expel its own blood, flesh, fat, and bone as a projectile. The Zombie can fire this attack repeatedly. One limitation is that the Zombie will have awkward movements unless the Bokor first buries the corpse to separate its Ti Bon Ange. Visual Imprinting: A technique intended for use against Archenemies. The Bokor can make his Zombie expel its innards to create a specific pattern, a magic circle. The sight of this magic circle interferes directly with the Gros Bon Ange. Though its effects have yet to be demonstrated against Archenemies, it is capable of immediately causing a human to collapse. Voodoo monster: The Bokor can create a monster (appearance unclear) that is strong and durable enough to withstand being hit by a train and then topple the train off its tracks. However, this monster is vulnerable to the accelerated decomposition caused by a Kudlak or Strigoi Vampire. It is not specified the Bokor creates this monster by transforming his own body, transforming a Zombie under his control, or fusing himself with a Zombie. Immunity to flame: Bokors in general are described as being unable to be killed by flames. This particular Bokor has yet to demonstrate this ability. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Voodoo